User talk:McGillivray227
Tabber-based templates I'm done with the Infobox VG tabber, I'm going to overwrite the original version's coding with the new one from my sandbox. It took longer than expected but is finally finished. I will get started on tabber for the company infobox which should be finished in a way quicker time frame. Let me know if you need anything else. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 21:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm assuming you know already, but try to hit the other infobox templates as well. That's about it, really. Oh, and almost forgot, is there a way to change the background on all the infoboxes to black, instead of white? It'd probably be easier to find less conflicting images (you know white on white).- McGillivray227 22:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I've just finished up Infobox Company, which is currently on my sandbox page if you would like to check it out. About the backgrounds on the templates, for some reason it is black on the Oasis version while it is white on the Monobook. I will try to get to the bottom of it. ::EDIT: I've found out the reason behind why it shows a white background in Monobook. If you don't set a background color then by default it makes it white in Monobook and black in Oasis. So I made it a black background for my infobox in the sandbox and I'll do the same for all the other infoboxes. ::Adding to what I added earlier, I've started doing it on the Infobox Enemy template and while doing it I made the infobox match the style of the other infoboxes. The second tab would feature stats for RPG enemies and I would add this to all the other character infoboxes. Check it out and if you want give some feedback. Also sorry for bothering you a lot on this topic. :: – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 23:54, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Eh, I like it when people come to ask me about my opinions (better than being ignored, am I right?). But, from what I can see, it is lookin' good. The only issue I have is if the enemy recurs a whole lot in a series (say Final Fantasy, don't know if there is one, but that enemy could have up to at least 13 sub-tabs). It is a minor issue though, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Listing stats in the infobox certainly sounds better than listing in the body of the article. :::Oh, and perhaps use coding or something similar to separate locations, rather than using commas. It would probably look slightly better. - McGillivray227 19:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah I plan on adding at least 13 possible sub-tabs that can appear. So far I've only made it possible for 3 sub-tabs. I also plan on adding a similar infobox just for Pokémon, since that series differs a lot from standard RPGs. Thanks for the feedback, I will be sure to use the code for my example infobox. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 22:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC)